Team 7's Special Training Day
by Ultimate Mask
Summary: Team 7  Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi  has a special training day One Shot :D


This is a fun cute one shot for team 7, if Sasuke didn't make a huge mistake and go off to live with Orochimaru! They're all fourteen except Kakashi of course. There will be little hints of SakuSasu sorry I can't resist! BTW this was inspired by a piece of fanart I saw on Deviantart. Hope you like! Also please be nice it you plan to review because really no one likes a hater. Thanks!

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke waited at the gates of the village for their captain. The wind was blowing furiously. All of fall's discarded leafs were swirling in the air. Naruto and Sakura had sparked up a conversation while Sasuke leaned against a wall.

"What do you think Kakashi has planned for our 'special surprise training?'" Sakura's hair blew wildly around her head. She ran her fingers through it trying and failing to tame it. It was annoying her to no end but Naruto really liked how it made her look.

Naruto grinned his signature goofy grin, "No clue."

She frowned, "You're a lot of help.'

"Sorry," He ruffled the blond hair on the back of his head just as Kakashi walked up. "Hey Kakashi Sensei!"

"Hey guys sorry I'm late."

Sakura retorted, "No you're not you would try to come on time if you truly were."

Kakashi laughed, "Oh Sakura you're turning into such a woman." Naruto exploded with laughter. She hit the boy. "Alright guys let's go."

They started walking and talking down a dirt path that none of the teens had ever ventured down. Kakashi begun, "This weekend I've requested for us to receive no missions." Naruto gaped at the in his mind crazy man. "Let me explain Naruto. We are going to train in a way that I think you three will find very familiar." Behind his mask his smile started to grow.

Naruto spoke up, "I don't get it what's so special surprisy? I thought we were going to like breath under water or something."

Sakura shook he head and punched him in the arm, "Moron!"

"Ouch! Sakura?" Naruto whined.

"This is how it's special surprisy Naruto, "Kakashi continued. "Do you guys remember our first training day with the bells?" Naruto and sakura nodded while Sasuke 'stayed cool.' "We're doing that but this time you guys get the bells." Now even Sasuke started to pay attention.

Sakura spoke up, "We won't stand a chance though."

Kakashi pulled out a bell from his pocket, "I think you will; it has been a while since day one. I think you guys under estimate yourselves. All you have to do is keep the bell safe for one day. If you still have the bell on Sunday you win!"

Sasuke inquired further, "What happens if we lose?"

"Then you each get a special punishment of my choice." The older man was taking too much pleasure in this.

Naruto, squinted his eyes and puckered his mouth, "What are they?"

"Well, Naruto you'll go a week living on only bread and water with no Ramen, Sasuke you'll take that charming Ino girl and a few of her friends on a date, and Sakura Lee would like to take you on a picnic."

They all looked horrified as they imagined the following. Naruto's mind clicked with an idea. A devious smile crossed his face, "What do we get to make you do if we win?"

Answering blandly he stated, "Anything."

Sakura blurted out, "You can't wear your mask for a week!"

Naruto turned around to the girl and hugged her taking her off her feet, "You're the smartest person in the world!"

At first he had knocked the wind out of her with his shoulder but she quickly recovered. She hit him and screamed, "Don't touch me you idiot!"

Kakashi tossed the Bell to Sasuke, "You guys have five minutes. Starting, wait I almost forgot something. There are no rules; I'm going to be coming at you three with everything. Okay, Go!" The three disappeared leaving the pervert with his book.

They jumped from tree to tree trying to make distance between them and him. Sakura spoke, "We can't out run him forever, what's the plan?"

Naruto suggested, "We should set a trap and then fight him."

"Don't be an idiot Dobe." Sasuke activated his Sharigan. "We'll run until we can't prolong fighting and then escape as quickly as possible."

Sakura nodded and then reluctantly Naruto did too. They sprinted for a couple hours before Sakura spoke up, "Sasuke give the bell to Naruto." They both looked stunned. "Just trust me."Sasuke passed it to him and he smile thinking Sakura thought he was stronger than Sasuke. "Naruto stuff it in your underwear."

Sasuke started to laugh, "I get it."

Naruto looked appauled, "Why?"

"Because, even if Kakashi gets us he will never willingly stick his hands down your pants." She smirked. Naruto, after though agreed, stopped and placed the bell in his underwear.

While they waited for him to be done Kakashi came within six hundred meters. Sasuke turned his head and shouted to Naruto "Let's go!"

They started up again but Sasuke knew Kakashi was catching up with them. "He'll catch up with us in less than a minute remember we need to get out of the fight as soon as possible."

Just as the words were said Kakashi appeared in front of them. "Hi guys." With insane speed the three stopped. Sakura went ahead and decided to split the earth with her fist. As the ground cracked Sasuke and Naruto ran at the man together with a technique they had recently mastered. Chidori and Rasengan used together back to back. A sudden point of arms and doom.

Kakashi used a replacement jutsu; having no other way out. They all searched for him with their eyes. Sasuke, finding him with his eyes. He was underground summoning his dogs. "Get up high hurry!" Naruto looked skeptical at him but followed the two up to the top of a tree. He knew better now; when someone on his team said something urgently it was probably something important.

Kakashi and seven dogs of various sizes busted from the ground. They climbed the tree as Sasuke and Naruo jumped off to the next closest and ran down using the foot focusing jutsu. Sakura stayed behind surprising to them all; Sasuke slightly worrying. She finally left leaving numerous paper bombs hidden behind. All but one dog and Kakashi got away.

Sakura was huffing and puffing from her speedy escape. Kakashi, decided to take things into close combat. With a kunai he ran at the three. Naruto creating forty clones took on the challenger. Naruto kept him busy as Sasuke prepared fire balls. He gave the signal and the blonde fled the scene. It appeared that the prodigy had just made their sensei extra crispy until there was laughing heard from above.

On a high up branch Kakashi was wrapping a wire around a sturdy branch. "You guys really mean business don't you?"

Naruto shouted, "You were the one who told us to go all out!" He laughed so hard he doubled over.

Sasuke hit the boy over the head, "He knows that you idiot! He's being sarcastic!"

While Naruto's head was down with his hands occupied with clutching his head Kakashi acted. He was holding in his hand a wire that was attached to his hand. He zoomed around the fox like boy. It happened in less than a second. Sasuke and Sakura were forced to move or be caught.

The boy was caught in an almost web but it surrounded not only him but at least ten feet around him. He tried to break free but ended up only shedding his own blood. Sakura shouted after seeing the blood drip, "Stop Naruto! It's not helping!

Kakashi was balancing himself on one of the wires closest to Naruto. "So who's next?" Sakura turned to Sasuke his mind was working on over drive. He knew he was the one who usually came up with the good plans. He didn't want to disappoint. "I'm not going to wait forever you guys."

Naruto started to shout random complaints at his trapper. This gave Sasuke a chance to whisper to Sakura, "When I through a shuriken punch the ground, kay?" She nodded. The young man addressed the older one, "Kakashi you have something on your face."

Kakashi gave a skeptical look, "Are we talking about my mask?"

"No."

His left hand traced his face searching for the unknown, "Then what?"

Sasuke answered and threw the metal weapon at the man's head, "This!"

Sakura hit the ground causing the trees that the wire went around to tumble and free the boy. He was loose but still stuck in the mess of a net. Sasuke sprinted to him in the blink of an eye the two boys were back with Sakura. Naruto struggled in the wire; Sakura kneeled down and started to cut the wire and free him with hast. Sasuke was staring at Kakashi with his Sharigan trying to predict his next move.

Naruto was out but his body was slightly cut up, Sakura was ready to heal him when Kakashi came in all fast and blurry. Sasuke saw him and started to exchange kicks and punches with the man. Sakura acted fast and healed Naruto. Kakashi got by Sasuke just as the two were done.

He pushed down both their head bands so that they covered their eyes. Sakura got hers away from her eyes but landed on her face when Kakashi sweeped her legs. He also stuck his fingers up Naruto's butt and exclaimed, "A thousand years of pain!"

Naruto narrowly escaped. He used a replacement jutsu and a rock was left in his place. He looked at the man straight face and all. With a serious tone he said, "Never again Kakashi." Sakura and even Sasuke couldn't hold in a small little laugh.

Kakashi sighed, "Okay Naruto." He went back in with close combat with Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura joined.

After a while of it Kakashi sent a kick above Sakura. She dodged by leaning back but was caught by Kakashi's legs. Her arms were pinned at her sides. She looked up stunned at Kakashi. She felt extremely awkward in the position she was in but Kakashi simply was amused at her innocence.

The two boys tried to come to her rescue but Kakashi in a fast movement bashed their heads together. They both were sprawled on the ground. Naruto, clutching his head in agony and Sasuke with one hand rubbing his forehead.

Kakashi acted swiftly and plopped himself onto Sasuke. He sat on top of Sakura who was on top of Sasuke. He quickly grabbed Naruto in his arms and kept him pinned to his stomach. He used his strength to dig his legs into the ground for leverage.

They sat like that for a moment struggling to break free. Sasuke had Sakura's hair in his face and her butt on his lower parts. Sakura had her face in between Naruto's legs. He was kicking them until he realized he was hitting Sakura more than Kakashi.

Kakashi was the first to speak, "Who has the bell." None of them said a word but Naruto tensed. "Okay Naruto has it." He gaped at the man's new found knowledge.

Sasuke said through pink hair, "Dobe!" Sasuke's warm breath hit the back of Sakura's head and even though it was Sasuke it still creped her out. She held back the instinct to tense as well.

It came out muffled so they all had no idea what he said. Kakashi continued, "Give it up Naruto."

He smirked; a smirk to rival Sasuke's. "You have to take it from me."

Kakashi made a clone that in turn searched Naruto. After coming up empty it said, "Naruto where did you hide it?"

Naruto giggled, "I'm not telling."

Kakashi's clone smack himself in the face, "You hid it in your pants, didn't you?"

They all were shocked, "How?"

"Sensei Intuition, but you were right I'm not going to reach down his pants. So we'll wait here until Naruto takes the bell out."

"What?" Naruto started to struggle. "What about eating and bathroom breaks?" Kakashi's clone shook his head.

Sakura's light bulb flickered into life, "Kakashi have mercy if Naruto pees it's going all into my face. I will be scared for life."

Naruto puffed out his chest to the best of his abilities with Kakashi's death grip that strangely didn't hurt, "Sakura I promise I will not pee on you! Believe It!"

Kakashi's clone begun to talk into Naruto's ear. "Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip."

Sakura and Naruto yelled at the top of their lungs, "Kakashi?"

"Water flowing down a stream woosh. Woosh."

"Don't you dare give it to him Dobe!" Sasuke said again but was muffled by hair.

"Sakura," Naruto turned serious. "Would you rather me pee on you or would you rather me give Kakashi the bell?"

"Are you really going to pee on me?" She looked scarred for her life.

"Absolutely. I'm sorry."

"Promise only number one?" Sakura's face contorted. In her mind she was doing this for Sasuke and inspit of Ino.

Naruto's eyes lit up, "Oh god! I've got to take a shit!"

"No! No! No! Naruto I can't take that I'm sorry!" she started to cry and her inner screamed, 'Screw Sasuke!'

"Sorry guys," Naruto's hand searched in his pants right in front of Sakura's face. After a while something poked Sakura's stomach.

"Naruto? You aren't having a-"

"NOOOO! There's a whole in my pants! That's my finger; I think the bell fell out."

Once again Sasuke's voice was muffled, "What an idiot!"

Kakashi let them go and stood above them. Instantly Naruto ran off to you know squeeze the lemon. Sakura lay on top of Sasuke relieved that she was now safe until she felt two hands pick her up. Sasuke had decided he didn't want to wait for Sakura to get up. He had been under the three's weight for too long as of already. So he picked her up bridal style and stood up himself. She was red in the face even after Sasuke placed her on her feet beside Kakashi.

The sensei rubbed his chin with his left hand and placed his right on his hip, "I guess whoever finds the bell wins." He looked the two over seeing Sakura stunned and Sasuke annoyed. "Bye."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other. Sakura looked confused as she asked, "Where should we start?"

"We know where Naruto first put the bell in his pants, Kakashi doesn't. We should start there."

She glowed. Naruto came out from behind the tree with this look of shock. They both looked at him with curious expressions until he smiled showing off his teeth. "I found the bell."

Sakura and Sasuke's pupils exploded, "Where?"

His smile grew, "You don't want to know."

With sudden realization BOTH Sakura AND Sasuke screamed. "EEEEEW!"

Sakura fell to her knees and yelled, "I need brain soap!"

After a moment to clean their craniums of that thought they started to go in the opposite direction thinking they'd be able to lose Kakashi. Naruto didn't have the bell anymore because he had lost it last time. They had wrapped it up because of where it had been and now Sasuke had it. They were all talking about Lee's bushy eyebrows when Sasuke and Sakura saw figures moving. They stopped and Naruto hooked back and came to stand on the same branch.

He spoke in a yell instead of the appropriate whisper, "Why'd you guys stop?"

Sakura looked at him then to Sasuke, "There's about eight or nine figures they're fast and circling us."

Naruto caught the drift and pulled out a kunai, "Do you think it could be sound ninjas or rogue mountain thieves?"

Sasuke smirked, his legendary smirk, "Let's check." Throwing a ninja star into the bush a barking squeal was heard.

They all froze, thinking the same thing. Sakura turned to her beloved, "Its Kakashi's dogs."

They all jumped down hoping the pup wasn't hurt too severely. Sasuke hadn't meant to hurt him. He wouldn't ever. They had got the team out of many pinches before. They came to see a Dark brown bull dog. He was unconscious on the floor of the forest. Instantly Sakura got down on her knees in front of the dog ready to treat him but before she could even get a good look at his wounds he bounced up and pinned her down. This dog in Sakura's mind must have been 200 pounds. Sakura struggled but could barely budge. She was shocked when seven dogs came out of the near bushes and started to attack Naruto and Sasuke. A peach, yellow and gray dogs went for Sasuke. The rest went for Naruto. It didn't take long for Naruto to use shadow clone Jutsu. There were a hundred or so Narutos jumping around. It took four to roll the big dog off of Sakura and she was helped up by one that hadn't done any work. Then the four that had done work walked over to the one who had helped the medical ninja up with fists ready.

"Hey, Buddy! Stop flirting with Sakura!"

"Yeah that's right She's mine!"

"No Mine!"

It went on for a while until they were all either fighting each other or yelling at each other. Sasuke and Sakura were speechless until a Naruto grabbed both their wrists and pulled them into a bush. They both caught on quick. Sasuke smirked, "Wow, for once actually a good plan."

"Hey!"

Sakura giggled, "Let's get out of her before they catch on."

They started sprinting away. It was an hour or so before they stopped. Sasuke leaned on a tree as his team mates sat on the branch. He started to speak in that distracted cool way he usually does, "We need a plan or he'll catch us and take the bell."

Sakura put a finger on her lip and stated, "If we hide there's a pretty good chance he'll find us with his dog's noses."

Sasuke sat down in between the two of them. "We could set a trap with the bell and just keep him hostage."

"We could take the ribbon off and make it look like the bell is somewhere!" Sakura smiled. "Or we could smash the bell and make it look completely different so even if he finds us he won't know to take it."

They all agreed that this was a good plan so Sasuke was going to bend it and make it look disfigured. He took it out in its wrapping and then realized something. "Naruto you do it! I don't want to touch it after it's been in your pants."

Naruto took the bell and smiled. In a poof he turned into Kakashi! They both looked shocked. Kakashi stood up. "Naruto was actually fighting with himself. I took the opportunity to separate you guys and it worked I think he's probably confused to where we all went."

"But. . . "Sakura gaped at her sensei.

"Then Sasuke decided to hand the Bell over to me and make my job a lot easier!" Sasuke looked down and was red in the face. He was ashamed he should have checked that it was Naruto.

****Later on in the village****

Naruto and Sasuke were still yelling at each other; trying to place the blame on the other. Sakura was trying to drown them out while Kakashi was leading them through the forest and back to the village. When they finally got back to the village they had some people were waiting for them.

A group of fangirls and Ino all had flowers and heart shaped eyes for Sasuke. He paled. Lee was also standing off to the side. The bushy browed boy was holding flowers of all kinds. IT was ridiculous how many he actually had.

The three younger members turned to their sensei, "I hate you." Death glares pierced him intently.

He mocked hurt and put his hand on his chest, "Hurtful!"


End file.
